


Sub John Marston smut

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face Sitting, Light Choking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: An anonymous request on Tumblr for John x dom female reader.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader, John Marston/female reader
Kudos: 33





	Sub John Marston smut

You circled the bed, trailing your hand delicately along the footboard, watching John squirm as he pulled at his restraints. You trail your hand up his foot; his leg; slowing as you reached his hip and walk your fingers toward his groin, teasing him, making him tremble; further up his torso; then up his arm to where it was tied by the wrist to the bed’s headboard. Then you took a step back and just looked him over.

He was tied by his wrists and ankles to the bed, naked except for his red neckerchief. His face was red & sweaty, his pupils dilated. His breathing was heavy, chest rising and falling quickly. His cock lay on his belly, twitching and leaking pre-cum, desperate for someone—anyone—to relieve its pressure.

Your eyes trailed back up to his face and his eyes were locked on you in anticipation. He was waiting.

You slowly removed your chemise and your undergarments and stood beside him naked, letting him look you over. His cock twitched again. 

Taking the hint you leaned over and grabbed it at the base, squeezing hard. He moaned and his head fell back, his eyes squeezed shut. Using his pre-cum for lubrication you ran your hand up and down his length, watching the thin skin of his shaft as it moved over the veins beneath. You ran your thumb over the tip and looked at his face—it was even redder now, and his eyes were locked on you as you stroked him.

You gave him another squeeze then stood, moving closer to his torso and swinging a leg over his chest. Grabbing onto the headboard you said, “I want you to suck me, John.” And you pulled yourself forward and planted yourself on his face. His eager tongue and lips went to work, greedily licking and sucking everything he could reach. He hit all the right spots and you gasp, grabbing onto the headboard and grinding on his face. You feel your climax building and you pull up suddenly, making John whine in disappointment. “You taste so good,” he said hoarsely, licking his lips. 

You smile and move down his chest to his groin, rubbing your slick on his cock, making him bite his lip and buck his hips. You smile and say, “You are an impatient boy, aren’t you?” You stroke his jawline, running your thumb across his lips then inserting it into his mouth. He sucks at it gently and you remove it and replace it with your first and middle finger, running them in and out of his mouth. You continue grinding on him; he moans and sucks on your fingers harder. 

You hook your fingers onto his jaw and, with your other hand, reach down and guide his cock into you and you sink down onto him, taking him in fully, making him gasp around your fingers. You start riding him slowly. You pull your fingers from his mouth and hook them into his neckerchief and hang onto it. 

You speed up, leaning forward & taking him deeper. He groans and begins thrusting up into you, straining against the ties on his hands. He wants to put them on you so badly; to hold your hips as you ride him; to squeeze your firm breasts; to just feel you. It’s torture that he can’t.

Your hand is still hooked into his neckerchief and you twist it, turning your hand to tighten it around his neck, cutting off his air supply, making the cords and veins in his neck stand up. His eyes are wide, showing slight fear as he struggles to suck in a breath.

Seeing the look in his eyes you untwist his neckerchief and he gasps for air; you know his limits and you won’t test them. You gently stroke his face, then lean forward and untie one hand, then the other. His hands fly forward, grabbing at you as if he’s about to fall into oblivion. He grabs onto your hips, sinking his fingers into your flesh, and he slams up into you over and over, making you bounce on him. His face is a sneer, a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Your orgasm hits suddenly and you arch your back and cry out his name. He grips your hips harder, slamming into you faster. He gasps and moans as his hips stutter & he pulls you up suddenly, his seed spilling over his belly. 

You stroke him till he’s emptied, then reach around behind you to untie his feet. Then you lie down next to him, caressing the hair on his chest as you both take deep breaths to calm down. You reach up to turn his face toward you and ask, “You okay?” 

He smiled, exhausted, and said, “Never better.”


End file.
